Inari's Beads
|evolution_span = April 23, 2008 - September 25, 2008|gaia_cash = 749|container = 13th Gen: EI Bundle #3}} Description This string of beads was discovered deep in the woods among the shrines and tall mist covered trees. When wearing it, there is a distinct feeling that something or someone is nearby.. playfully dancing on the edge of your vision. Positions Click to View/Hide All * Inari's Beads * Inari's Beads (ojuzu) * Inari's Beads (fushigibi) * Inari's Beads (fushigibi hairpin right) * Inari's Beads (fushigibi hairpin left) * Inari's Beads (headband) * Inari's Beads (waist) * Inari's Beads (fushigibi hairpin right niban) * Inari's Beads (fushigibi hairpin left niban) * Inari's Beads (fushigibi niban) * Inari's Beads (fushigibi sanban) * Inari's Beads (fushigibi spirit swirl) * Inari's Beads (fushigibi spirit swirl 2) * Inari's Beads (tsuchibi) * Inari's Beads (ojuzu wrap right) * Inari's Beads (ojuzu wrap left) * Inari's Beads (nagai headband) * Inari's Beads (fushigidama) * Inari's Beads (fushigidama held) * Inari's Beads (tebi) * Inari's Beads (fushigibi hairpin sanban) * Inari's Beads (fushigidama with clip) * Inari's Beads (fushigidama held with clip) * Inari's Beads (tebi with clip) * Inari's Beads (yotekko) * Inari's Beads (intekko) * Inari's Beads (anklets) * Inari's Beads (ashibi) * Inari's Beads (ashibi with clip) * Inari's Beads (otsukai) * Inari's Beads (atama ni otsukai) * Inari's Beads (otsukai o idaiteiru) * Inari's Beads (fushigibi hairpin yugure) * Inari's Beads (yotabi) * Inari's Beads (intabi) * Inari's Beads (yugure) * Inari's Beads (yoake) * Inari's Beads (yoake no mamori) * Inari's Beads (yoake to yugure) * Inari's Beads (yoake no mamori to yugure) * Inari's Beads (atama ni yomen) * Inari's Beads (atama ni Inmen) * Inari's Beads (kao ni yomen) * Inari's Beads (kao ni Inmen) * Inari's Beads (kao ni yomen - over hair) * Inari's Beads (kao ni Inmen - over hair) * Inari's Beads (yoake no mo) * Inari's Beads (yugure no mayoi no tamashii) * Inari's Beads (kao no hoshi) * Inari's Beads (hi no hachimaki) * Inari's Beads (kage no hachimaki) * Inari's Beads (hi no obi) * Inari's Beads (kage no obi) * Inari's Beads (yotenne) * Inari's Beads (intenne) * Inari's Beads (hi no erimaki) * Inari's Beads (kage no erimaki) * Inari's Beads (kitsuneme) * Inari's Beads (kitsunetsuki) * Inari's Beads (kitsunetsuki no me) * Inari's Beads (yuki) * Inari's Beads (saikaigen) * Inari's Beads (mukaebi) * Inari's Beads (yoake no rei) * Inari's Beads (yugure no rei) * Inari's Beads (kitsune no rei) * Inari's Beads (tebi niban) * Inari's Beads (kitsune no yoake) * Inari's Beads (kitsune no yugure) * Inari's Beads (kitsune no yuki) * Inari's Beads (yoake no mimibi) * Inari's Beads (yugure no mimibi) * Inari's Beads (yoake no katasode uwagi) * Inari's Beads (yugure no hanpi) * Inari's Beads (yuki no uwagi) * Inari's Beads (hi no kogitsune-maru) * Inari's Beads (kage no kogitsune-maru) * Inari's Beads (juzu no kesa) * Inari's Beads (hi no wa) * Inari's Beads (kage no wa) * Inari's Beads (yoko no yuki) * Inari's Beads (tenko no yoake) * Inari's Beads (yako no yugure) * Inari's Beads (kagi) * Inari's Beads (kagi no akari) * Inari's Beads (Watashi wa Yoake) * Inari's Beads (Watashi wa Yugure) * Inari's Beads (Watashi wa Yuki) * Inari's Beads (Yoake no Mimi) * Inari's Beads (Yugure no Mimi) * Inari's Beads (Yuki no Mimi) * Inari's Beads (Yoake no O) * Inari's Beads (Yugure no O) * Inari's Beads (Yuki no O) * Inari's Beads (Yoake no Koromo) * Inari's Beads (Yugure no Koromo) * Inari's Beads (Yuki no Koromo) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 9: Inari's Beads Recolors * Hime's Clan * Inari's Angel * Inari's Evening * Zoku Inari's Beads (Yuki no Tama) * Zoku Inari's Beads (Yugure no Tama) Theme * Inari's Outcast * Inari's Revival: Yoake * Inari's Wings External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *10th Gen Marketplace Listing *11th Gen Marketplace Listing *12th Gen Marketplace Listing *13th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Evolving Item Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Accessories Category:2008 Category:Necklace Category:Hair Clip Category:Crown Category:Belt Category:Bracelet Category:Gloves Category:Anklet Category:Pet Category:Socks Category:Mask Category:Facepaint Category:Eye Cover Category:Scarf Category:Eyes Category:Tattoo Category:Ears Category:Coat Category:Dress Category:Weapon Category:Blade Category:Sash Category:I Am Category:Tail Category:Wings Category:Japan